Learn To Love Again
by Inuyashlover456
Summary: Maby some rape in later chapters (Chapter 2 Now Up)
1. Summary

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha gang though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taiji (exterminator) are both starting there first year in high school. Kagome starts to date Inuyasha but something happens and they brecking up and Kagome starts to date Narraku. But more disastore hits and smoething terrible happens to Kagome. Can Inuyasha and his friends help Kagome and can Inuyasha teach Kagome to love Again. 


	2. Old Friends,New Troubles Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the InuYasha Gang though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter One: Old Friends New Troubles  
  
Kagome Higrashi stood in front of her bathroom mirror admiring her look for her first day in Grade nine at Shikon High School. She wore a dark blue jean mini-skirt with a matching jacket, a light pink t-shirt and blue sketchers. She also had on a touch of light blue eye-shadow that brought out her joy filled, milk chocolate, brown eyes, with long ravend hair down to her waist.   
  
Come on Kagome you are going to be late yelled Mrs. Higurashi from downstairs. Comeing okaa (mother) Kagome hallored as she runs downstairs. She Grabs her bag from the chair and quickly says goodbye to her younger brother Souta as she runs down the hall towards the door she bumps into someone. Slow down there Kagome or your gona hurt someone Mr. Higurashi says smiling. So sorry outu (farther) she says as she runs past him and out the door.   
  
She runs down the shrine steps and starts heading down the street. She gets to Shikon High with about an Hour before Classes start, well now I know I will be able to find my locker and Sango before classes. She heads upstairs looking for her locker. Here it is number 2654. As she is putting her stuff away she notices a girl next to her that seems oddly familer. Her hair is dark brown in a ponytail, dark brown eyes. With purple eye-shadow, and wearing a leather mini-skirt with a matching jacket and high heeled leather boots, with a purple t-shirt to match the eye-shadow.  
  
As Kagome is watching her the girl turns around and notices Kagome. She squels and runs over to her. Oh my god Kagome is that you its been so long, Sango wow is it really you you look so Kawaii (cute). They both give each other a big hug and start to talk about what has happend in the 3 years that Kagome had been in a different school. Kagome come with me and meet my friends there is a guy I really think you will like his name is Inuyasha. Sango leads Kagome downstaris to a little group of people standing around talking.  
  
Okay Kagome this is Kikyou she points to a girl with long ravend hair milk chocolate brown, yet lifless eyes and pale skin. Sango whispers to Kagome she is a bit of a slut but she can be nice at times Kagome smiles and nods. Now this is Rin, Sango points to a girl with shoulder length black hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing jeans and a white weatshirt with a teddy bear on it and white sneakers. Rin extends her hand nice to meet you Kagome same to you Rin Kagome says smiling. Sango continueing to point people out, this is Ayame she says pointing to a Youkai (demon) girl with long red hair in two pig tails and green eyes wearing pink sweat pants and a white t-shirt with a pink heart in the middle. Kagome smiles nice to meet you.  
  
Now for the guys says Sango this is Miroku she says pointing to a guy that somehow made his way behind them. He had short black hair dark gray eyes and was wearing leather pants and jacket wand a white t-shirt and black sneakers. Now continueing says Sango before Kagome can even say hi this is Kouga, Sango states pointing to another Youkai with long black hair in a pony tail with blue eyes, wearing leather pants and matching vest with a blue t-shirt and black boots. Kouga takes Kagomes hand and kisses it Kagome blushes a little as Sango directes her to the next guy. Now this is Shippoushe says pointing to what looked to be a kitsune with red hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Large black t-shirt that had chracters from the anime Dragonball Z and wore some- what baggy blue jeans and black sneackers with lively green eyes. Hello Kagome he says quit cheerfully. Sango is now very cheerful as she points out the next guy. This is Sessohumaru she says as Kagome notices another Youkai with silver hair and gold eyes that seem to hold a cold emotionless feel but he is a good guy. wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, leather jacket and black and red sneackers. And last but not lease is Sessohumarus brother Sango says pointing to a really cute Hanyou (half demon) is Inuyasha. Kagome smiles as she looks this guy over he had long witish/silver hair, and gold eyes wearing jeans, a red t-shirt, leather jacket and black and red Sneacker.   
  
Just as Kagome is about to say hello she feels something moving circuler around her bottom she turns around blushing and notices its Mirokus hand. SMACK!!!!!! HENTAI !!!!! Miroku is now lying on the floor with a red handprint. Everyone starts to laugh. Sango laughing now everyone this is my old friend Kagome. Everyone says hello and its nice to meet you and hope we can be good friends. When Kouga states that they had better start to look for there first class. Okay we can all meet in the caft at lunch they all agree to that as they head of there own ways leaving Sango, Kagome and of course Mirhu still on the floor. Well we have first class together so lets start looking. They step over Mirku and head for class. So Sango says what do u think of it here so far, I think I am going to really enjoy myself Kagome States happily as they enter there class and take there seats.  
  
A/N: So what does everyone think I hope you like it its my first time ever writning anything like this. So please Review and I promise it will get more exciting as more chapteres come up so tell me what you think and if you enjoyed it I will write some more Thanks Bye for now. 


	3. The Question Chapter 2

I would like to just take the time to say thanks to the people that reviewd me.  
  
Thanks Sailorserenity2 I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter.  
  
Thanks Eva Maverx heres the next chapter I hope you enjoy it thanks for the review.  
  
Thanks anubaka thanks I did not think I did that well on the descriptions thanks alot.  
  
Thanks inu-lover21 thanks I am so happy you enjoyed and I thouhgt putting them in leather would be a good idea thank you.  
  
Thanks demon dog rampage thanks and sorry for no punctuation its my first time ever writing anything I will try and remeber to put it in this time so you doint have kittens sorry agian.  
  
Thanks Tika Childs you can try to annoy me through out this story but it will not work muhahahahaha I am glad you enjoyed it thanks.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone in the Gang though I wish I did.  
  
Learn to love again  
  
Chapeter 2 The Question  
  
Hey! Miroku took you long enough to get to calss. Inuyasha laughs at the hand print still on Mirokus cheeck. Well when she hit me she knocked me out!!!! Holy crap that hurt! Well you did kinda deserve it you know! Miroku do you think I would have a chance with that new girl? Like I mean MAN she was kawaii (cute). I doint know I thought you where daiting Kikyou? states Miroku. Well I was dating Kikyou but she dumped me again for another full demon and it F@#$ing sucks!!!!! So aske Kagome out I am going to ask Sango yet again today. says Miroku rubbing his sore cheek. Yaeh well its your death bed you know she will say no you are such a bakka for trying so many times!! Yaeh well I really like Sango and I think she might be the one for me!!!! He says importantly puffing out his chest. Lets head to next class Miroku before we are late says Inuyasha lughing.  
  
So Kagome what did you think of everyone? Sango asks with a smile. Well Sessohoumaru looked a little scary. Miroku is a dame pervert!!!! All the girls seem nice except for Kikyou she seemed like she was mad cuase I was there? UMMMM! Shippou was really cute I like him and well then there is Inuyasha is he datiing anyone right now????? Yaeh I think he might be with Kikyou I am not sure why???? She asks with a devilish glint in her eyes. Well he is cute and I wouldnt mind dateing him if he ever well you know asked. ^_^ OH OKAY I SEE!!!! says Sango laughing. What whats so funny asks Kagome a little hurt. Oh its nothing hun just you never used to be this boycrazy !!!!! starts rolling around on the floor in laughter. Kagome shackes her haead and walks away come on Sango we are going to be late to meet everyone in the Cafe.   
  
Sango and Kagome enter the cafateria and there sitting at a coner table is Sessy (AN sorry the name is getting to long to type) next to Rin, Kouga next to Ayame, Shippou and Kikyou siting oppisite one another and Inuyasha and Miroku sitting with spaces between them. Hello Kagome would you like to sit here next to me? asks Inuyasha pointing to the empty seat right beside him. Uhh thanks Inuyasha!! Kagome notices the cold look she gets from Kagome as she sits down. Oh my dearest Sango I saved you a seat next to me!!!! Miroku says in a sing song voice. Oh thanks Miroku sango says dryly sitting next to him. SMACK!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!! Miroku is now lyeing on the floor another red hand print on the other cheeck. What did I tell you about touching me Miroku?!?!?!?!? KEEP YOUR HANDS OF ME!!!!!!! Sorry Sango Miroku says shyly sitting back down.  
  
Everyone is laughing at Sangos story on how her and Kagome first met in J.K. Well one of the girls I had talked to early introduced us up on top of the slide!!!!! Sango says trying hard not to laugh. And Sango says its very nice to meet you Kagome but you are blocking my veiw and she shoves me of down the slide and meets me at the bottome telling me its very rude to block someones way when they want to slide!!!!!! Kagome states laughing. So Kagome says Yes and you know it is very rude to PUSH someone down the slide as well!!!! Sango says now luaghing so hard she is crying. After that we became great friends always getting each other into trouble!!!! Sango says getting a hold of her self. As everyone eles is laughing Kagome feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see its Inuyahsa. Yes what is it? Well I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute alone???? Uhh sure! Kagome gets up and follows Inuyasha out. Kikyou thinking I wonder where those two are going.  
  
So you wanted to talk to me Inuyasha???? Kagome asks shyly. Uhh yeah Kaogme I know you just moved here and all but I was wondering if maby you would want to well be my girlfriend????? Inuyasha asks nerviously. Ohh I was told you were dating Kikyou!!!!! Kagome says shocked. Well I was but she broke up with me cuase I am not full demon!!!!! Oh well sure I would love to be your girlfriend Inuyasha!!!!!!! You would!?!?!?!?!?! Thats great!!!!! He gives Kagome a great big hug and they head back into the cafe holding hands.   
  
Well well well!!!! Sessy states loud enough everyone can here. Looks like we got a new couple in are group congratulations little brother you got yourself a new girlfriend you must be so proud!!! Inuyasha just growls at his brother and sits down. Well Congratulations Kagome I guess I was wrong about him Dating Kikyou!!!!!! Sango Says Happily. Kagome just smiles noticing Kikyou get up and leave. Whats her problem I wonder. Well Inyasha I see see said yes its my turn now!!! States Miroku. Sango my dear darling would you give me the honor as to be my girlfriend!!!! Sango is about to answer when she feels he hand moveing down south. My answer is NO!!!! SMACK!!!!! HENTAI!!!!! I do not date perverts!! She says to Miroku now lying on the floor with a new hand print. Will he ever learn! Shippou asks. Macking the whole group laugh.  
  
AN: So what do you guys think of this one I hope you all like it well R.R please and I will write more once I get reviews that say you like it. Remeber it is my first time writing anything. 


	4. AN

AN: Hey guys its me I am feeling much better now. But I am still having trouble with what to put into the next upcoming chapters if you have any ideas any at all of what you would like to see happen email me at samantha_343@hotmail.com.   
  
Thanks  
  
Inuyashalover456 


End file.
